Shawn Michaels s hurt
by chasefan1
Summary: shawn michaels is hurt his back is this the end of his carrer read and review
1. Chapter 1

Shawn was in a lot of pain after his match with Cena. his back was killing him. he thought he might have just tweaked it some time during the match. But he thought just to be on the safe side he would go get it checked by the trainer.

So he walked in to the trainers office and set down on one of the tables.

The Trainer came over and asked "what's up"?

Shawn said "well my back is killing me and I don't think it nothing but I would like you to check it out for me".

The Trainer said "yeah no problem where dose it hurt the most".

Shawn said "right in the middle".

The Trainer said "well lay down and let me look you over".

So Shawn lay down and as soon as the trainer touched his back he was in a lot of pain.

The Trainer said "Shawn I didn't fell any thing wrong with your back but just to be on the safe side I will recommend that you go to the hospital and get thing checked out. with your history I would say that it's best".

Shawn said "ok I will do that just help me up please".

So the trainer helped Shawn up.

The Trainer said "Shawn I really don't think that you should drive yourself to the hosipital.do you have someone that could drive you"?

Shawn said "yeah my wife is here she is in the dressing room with the kids.can you go get her for me".

The Trainer said" yeah no problem".

so as the trainer left.

triple-h came in to get his elbow looked at and ask "Shawn what was wrong".

Shawn said" oh nothing really my back just hurts a little bit and they think with my history of back problems that I should go to the hospital and get it looked at so the trainer went to get Rebecca to come and take me".

Triple-h said "oh why can't you drive yourself".

"The Trainer made it hurt worst when he pushed on it and he had to help me set up so he thought it would be best that I have someone take me".

Triple-h said "oh well call me later to let me know how you are doing if you need anything just let me know".

Shawn said "ok I will talk to yea later".

Just then Rebecca walked in.

She said "Shawn are you ok".

Shawn said "I just hurt a little bit".

"Well come on and we will get ready to go".

Shawn said "ok".

Shawn got up and fell.

Luckily Triple-h was setting in the chair in front of Shawn and jumped out of the chair and grabbed him.

Shawn said" thanks".

Then The Trainer went and helped put Shawn back on the table. Rebecca was crying.

Shawn said "I'm ok honey if you can will you go check on the kids please".

So Rebecca left.

The Trainer said "Shawn can you fell your legs".

Shawn said "yeah I just can't seem to get them to work".

The Trainer said" Shawn I think you might have a bone chip in your back that is causing swelling and is causing you to loose control of your legs. I think we should have the ambulance take you there now so we can take all the percussions to make it so you don't get paralyzed".

"Shawn said ok but please don't tell my wife that I can't move my legs I don't want to scare her anymore then I all ready have ok".

The Trainer and Triple-h said "that they would not tell her".

So the emt came and but the neck collar and put Shawn on the back board. loaded him in the ambulance and took of.


	2. Chapter 2

Every bump made Shawn yell out in pain.

The emt said "Mr. Michael do you want something for the pain"?

Shawn said" no I'm good".

"Well I'm going to start an iv and give you some saline to keep you highdraited".

"Ok, do what you have to do".

"Mr. Michael your blood pressure is high are you in a lot of pain".

"Yeah".

The emt said "well now that we have an Iv in you we can give you pain med's".

Shawn said" ok.please"!

" Ok.but why did you not want them earler"?

"Well I have hurt my back before and I got hooked on pain med's and it almost ruined my life. So I didn't want that to happened again".

The emt said "ok a will make a note of that and I will draw up the pain med's".

After Shawn had gotten the pain med's he was still in pain but not as much.

The emt said "now I need to ask you a few questions. How did you hurt your back exactly"?

Shawn said "I was wrestling a guy named John Cena and he went and dropped me on my back. I felt a sharp pain and then it just ached. Till I got back to the trainer's office and he touched it.then it started hurting really bad. Then I had the trainer help me sit up and then I started to get up and fell and ended up here".

"Ok.Did you hit your head"?

"Not that I recall".

The emt said "any previous health problems".

Shawn said" yeah I had a broken back in 98. had surgery on it in 99".

"How long have you been off the pain pills".

"About six years".

The emt said "ok and asked the driver what's they estimate time of arivel".

The driver said "we will be pulling up to the hospital in two minutes".

The emt said "ok thank you".

The emt said "Mr Michael will be at the hospital in a minute so I'm going to start to get you ready to move in to the hospital".

Shawn said "ok".

"When we get in there they will be a lot of people asking you a lot of questions and doing a lot of stuff. Try to answer as many a possible".

Shawn said "ok thank you for helping me out".

The driver said "were here" and got out to open the doors and to help get Shawn out and rolled him in to the hospital where the doctors were waiting for him.


End file.
